Davin Trene
Full Name: Davin Edward Trene Nicknames: Dav, Captain Statistics Height: 5'8" (1.72 m) Weight: 225 lbs (102 kg) Build: Stocky Hair: Red Eyes: Brown (left eye extremely damaged) Skin: Tanned Season of Birth: Late Fall Age: 44 Race: Human Gender: Male Physical Features: Body covered with scars, left eye seriously damaged. Maintains a militant posture. Biography Trene]] Place of residence: Floran Place of Birth: Talking Island Known Relatives: :Sister: Maegen (Deceased) Father: Garen (Deceased) Mother: Melia (Deceased) Wife: Ziba Daughter: Shaoli Religion/Philosophy: Davin believes in all the Gods , but worships none. He believes in family, honor, and loyalty above all else. Occupation Profession: Warlord Group/Guild affiliation: The Crimson Lilly Guild Rank: Tactician (Crimson Lily) Enemies: Characteristics Likes: Sailing, fishing. Favorite Foods: Favorite Drinks: Rum, Wine Favorite Colors: Red, black, brown Weapons of Choice: An Enchanted Orcish Poleaxe Dislikes: Orcs, thieves, gypsies Hobbies: Fishing, whittling, artistic knotwork Special Abilities: High tolerance for pain, good at determining weaknesses, Polearm Mastery. Positive Personality Traits: Towards others, Davin is generally calm and polite, very laid-back and easy-going. Brilliant tactician. Negative Personality Traits: Self-critical, overly analytical, stubborn, recovering alcoholic (drinks himself into stupors). Misc. Quirks: Afraid of elpies. Played by What Famous Person: Ewan McGregor. Theme Songs: Drunken Sailor History As a boy, Davin was pulled from his training at Cedric's Training Hall when his father was attacked by the Orc pirate Uthanka. Garen survived, but Davin was forced to work his father's fishing boat, the Flying Keltir until his father recovered enough to return to work. Once Garen resumed fishing, Davin returned to his training, though he was years behind his peers. He graduated from the Hall at the age of twenty-six, far beyond the normal age. He left Talking Island to begin his training in actual combat, where he quickly excelled in large-scale combat, taking on masses of monsters. Three years after he left, Davin returned home to find his sister had graduated from Einhovant's School of Magic and left for the mainland herself, while his father had gone missing. Exploration revealed Garen had been killed by Uthanka, a discovery that left the orc and its crew slaughtered. After selling off the small family estate, Davin took the Flying Keltir and set sail for Gludin Harbor. Some years later, he found himself in Innadril commanding the castle guard, known as the Blade Raiders. The specialized raid force traveled the world, combating the raid bosses that plagued the populace, proactively seeking peace. It was there he married the love of his life, Ziba, with the paladin Marcus Alberton officiating the ceremony and the Celebrant Olorae en'Eveil blessing their union. After Ziba's disappearance, Davin sailed the world, surrendering his commission to search for her. Unsuccessful for nearly ten years, Davin fell into a deep, dark depression, seeking happiness at the bottom of bottles of rum and wine. This resulted in the Flying Keltir running aground on Devil's Isle after he failed to tie up in Heine. With Ziba's return, she and Davin moved from Rune Township to Floran Village on news that she was pregnant. Characters Category:Characters